Special Agent Jeff The Killer
by Nyk-a-flika-flame1014
Summary: The day has happened. The day Jeff The Killer has been arrested. But with a mythology obssessive agent comes to ask Jeff's help in exchange for freedom, will he accept? He about to enter a new world with different rules and a different look. Will Jeff last long enough? It's a dog eat dog world. Could he manage it? There's more to his story than what you think...Meet Agent Woods!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Been on my mind since wow long, very long! I can't stay somewhere bored because… crap like this happens.

Special Agent Jeffrey Woods

Jeffrey or as known as the infamous Jeff "The Killer" was taking his right hand and pealing some of his skin from his left one. He then licked his "delicious" blood that was leaking from his pale skin. Can you blame him? Ever since he has been arrested (yes believe it or not, he has been captured by the authorities) he has been bored as hell. He has been sitting in a white room for two weeks now (since they found out Jeff can't share a cell with another cell mate) with nothing but a small bed with white sheets and a fluffy white pillow. He didn't know what exact prison he was in and didn't care. He just wanted to get the frigging hell out of there.

He still angry. Very angry. How did he let this happened? Why? Man, where was his dear "friends" to help him? Save him? He had no choice but to give in. And it wasn't very easy. He fought back with all his mighty strength a twenty two year old could have; it was his natural instinct, any ones. The fact that everyone is celebrating Jeff's arrest and that there won't be any more gruesome murders bothers him immensely. It makes his blood boles. He promised himself that he won't remember the dreadful event of the past month and that his friends will come up with something. But, he couldn't help to close his eyes and remember…

A Month Ago… Topeka, Kansas

It was dark outside and Jeff was ready for the game. He was hiding in the nearest tree. He looked at his blue and green waterproof watch he stole from his last three murders. Everything is better when it's free. He looked at it and read that it said 03:34am. Good, good. Perfect time to strike. Luckily the house was small and the soon to be victim always left a crack in the window. Big mistake. Well for the victim, not Jeff. Unlike the person, Jeff needs to satisfy his lustful desire to kill. With his lucky kitchen knife, he began to climb on the window…

After that he didn't remember what had happened clearly. He has entered the seventeen year old room, quietly tip toeing to her side of the bed she was sleeping then BAM. Apparently she had a friend sleep over and was using the bathroom. She immediately saw him and hid. How could he have been so stupid? Careless? This rookie mistake has caused him his killing career. She took the computer desk's small lamp and hits him in the head. It made Jeff a little dizzy but it was enough for her to give him a hard blow on his face. The other teen stood up from her bed and turned the lights on. Once she saw a bloody Jeff she let out a high pitched scream. "DADDY!" For the first time ever, Jeff has finally met his match that'll put him in his place. And not a pleasant one.

Jeff ignored the annoying teenager and focused on the one who smashed the lamp on his head. This time he won't be a mother father gentleman. He is going to hit her with all he got. But the chick in front of him didn't look nervous, she putted the best poker face she has, he bets.

"Just who the hell do you think you agh!?" Jeff couldn't finish the sentence. The bitch gave him another hard blow, this time with her leg. He thought this girl knows some sort of martial art because that gave him a painful sting; and it hurted a lot. He knew that was going to leave a big ass ugly bruise on his cheek. Jeff didn't have time to react fully to the pain on his cheek and the girl grabbed him by his arm and twisted it. Jeff yelled loudly from the pain, he was sure it woke at least half of the neighborhood. Jeff saw other girl reach for something under her bed but Jeff was distracted from the pain of his left cheek and right arm. He knew she broken it or at least sprained it. 'Yeah, she sprained it', he thought as he tried to move it.

He let out a beastly growl. He was beyond furious. He has been taken down and worse: by a female. Then the last straw. He finally found out what the other teenager took out from under her bed. A taser gun. Never had Jeff has shown fear, but the guy has suffered enough for a night. He tried to plead.

"P-please… don't…" he gave his best puppy face. All thought it's kind of hard to buy with that nasty bloody uncured dripping saliva scar and eye lidless black pupils.

"Please what?" the girl gave him a smirk. Oh, how he yearns to draw a scar with his knife on that pretty face…

"Karline, have no mercy! He's Jeff the killer!" the other chick snatched the taser gun from the girl named Karline and…

"Gahhahahahahahahahhaha!" Jeff was trembling from the everlasting pain on his body. I don't think he's going to last long, guys. He felt he was going to faint any second. Finally, the girl stopped once a muscular man carrying a gun and a blonde woman opened the door.

"Get up, you sick bastard." The man picked Jeff up from the floor with one hand while he was still trembling. "Big mistake, kido, big mistake." When Jeff was able to stand up straight, thought still shaking, the man gave him a punch on his face that two of his teeth were blown out of his mouth easily. Jeff slid down until he was sitting on the ground. The authorities were already on his house. He later found out he was a cop. A Caucasian version of The Rock.

He then remembers another detail. When he was being taken from the police to the car, the man stopped to tell him something. "I hope you know this is going to be the last time you are going to hurt anyone, you disgusting white trash freak." Jeff felt insulted and mad. He did a cheap move and spitted on his face. The man smirked and wiped the spit out of his face. He went and kicked Jeff on his groin. "That's for spitting a cop." When Jeff was slowly standing up, the man hit his head with his own. That made Jeff bleed a lot on his nose and gums. The man grabbed Jeff by his collar and looked straight at Jeff pearl black eyes. "Remember my name. Matthew E. Stevens. And, certainly remember this night Jeffrey. 'Cause this is a night to remember, haha. Take him away."

"Grahhhh!"was all could Jeff say.

Present Time

Jeff had tears of anger. He was angry that he was imprisoned and stripped away of his free will. He couldn't do anything. The whiteness of the room was making him insane. Driving him crazy. It was meant to do that. But, from strange luck, today was going to be a life changing day…

A/N: Should I continue? Please, tell what you think of your reviews. This story might surprise you…

Nyk


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! You know, the last name Woods, wasn't made up. Some say that that is his real last name (that is, if he is even real). Unto the story (btw I changed the title.) **WARNING**: **Chapter will contain rape that will disturb you. Read at your own risk**.

Special Agent Jeff "The Killer"

Two. They have putted him two straight jackets. Just because he peeled a small piece of his skin. Last time he checked, that wasn't against the law. Jeff doesn't have words to describe how he feels in this... Asylum. He only hopes that he can get the fu-

"Hey, ugly monster, you have a visitor, so hold still, son of a bitch."

Did he mention they treat him like shit in the Asylum?

So he has a visitor? Who could it be on this _perfect_ time, _perfect _date, and _perfect_ place? He tried to think. Couldn't be his girly ass friend BEN, couldn't be his obvious blind friend Eyeless Jack, and definitely couldn't be his smiley dog . So, out of curiosity, who could it be?

The two men grabbed Jeff, one grabbing his legs and the other one his upper body. They putted him on a wheel chair. Jeff had the naughty thought to beat those guys up but seeing the two men being muscular, he didn't want to repeat last time's incident that brought him here. Plus he was in two straight jackets. So, there wasn't really any use to fight back like last time. He could've ran away, deal with it another time but nooooo…

As they were taking him outside, there were four men with their backs behind a black BMW. All wearing nothing but black suits and black sunglasses.

"Is this Jeffrey Woods?" asked a brunette one.

"Yeah" spat the African American.

The blonde and raven haired men got in charge of carrying Jeff and entering him inside the car while the brunette handed cash to both the African American and the Jewish man. Jeff saw this but had no idea what was going on but why they were taking him. Was it plausible he was getting transferred to a prison? Because if that was it, he will be a little bit happy he's going to be able to talk to someone. He can't take the antisocialism. Until a specific thought hits his head…

Local prison in Topeka, Kansas; 4 hours after declared guilty

Two guards were holding Jeff's wrist in place while walking him up to his cell. He was watching as the other prisoners were yelling at him, spitting him, saying disgusting things and holding their crotch. Not the first time he has been here, but the image of the place still disturbs him.

"Look a white freak! What are you supposed to be? Jack Frost? Hahaha!" That comeback didn't even made sense to Jeff, at all.

"Hey baby, nice ass. Want some cock? I know you do." Jeff shook his head. That just made his brain fry, like fried chicken.

Jeff is the kind of person that is characterized by rapid changes in his mood meter. Meaning, Jeff was losing it fast…

"This is your cell. You are sharing it with Jimmy "BombStar"." said the prison guard as he introduced Jeff to his new (and friendliness) cell. Jeff stared at his new "friend", an old guy with yellow cricket teeth, hunched back and a missing eye. The guard took Jeff's handcuffs of and pushed him inside.

"Well hello there… They call me 'BombStar'…" Jeff took a step back and gulped hard.

Jeff woke up sweating and from a sudden stop. Well, he wasn't really sleeping, but daydreaming of a starting nightmare. He looked and noticed they stopped in the middle of nowhere. "Hey, where the hell are we?" asked Jeff with a bit of rage in his voice.

"Hey, Mike. The freak woke up!" said the blonde sitting beside him.

"Dude, I am like soooo horny!" said the raven one.

"Look guys. There's an alley over there. Do it quick and… and try not to be **too** loud." said the brunette one, the one who was driving. Jeff got another feeling he hates because he's not used of. Fear.

The two mean that were sitting beside him grabbed and pulled him out of the car to a near alley. "Let go off me you fuckers! Let me go! What the hell are you gonna do to me?! Let ME GOOOOO!"

"Shhh, you are going to enjoy this." said the blonde. _No, not again_.

"No, please no" said Jeff as he backs up near a dumpster. The blonde tried to grab Jeff but Jeff thought fast and kicked him in his abdomen. The raven haired one tried to also grab Jeff but Jeff remembers a move from his former "friend". He went and hits him in the head, which in effect, caused Jeff to fall on the ground dizzy. Guess he wasn't used to it.

The men took advantage of the moment. "Hold him, Jake" said the blonde one. Both kneel on the ground, while Jake took off his pants and boxers. "I was going to be gentle, but now I am going to hit you with all I got." said the blonde man. Before Jeff could say something, he plunged inside him, making Jeff yell in total pain and black out…

Local prison in Topeka, Kansas; 8 hours after declared guilty

"So, what do you wanna do, f-f-friend…?" asked the old man in a creepy way. If Jeff's eyes could twitch, they would've been twitching right now.

"I am going to tell you this one last time. STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE! I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND! SO GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM ME OR YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!" Jeff aggressively grabbed his head and hit it multiple times in the floor. Jeff felt relieved and less angry that blood and brain tissues were coming out of half broken and open skull. The blood was leaking fast. Jeff decided to put him on the lower bed and cover him with the blankets. Jeffrey heard one of the guards talk. "Okay break time. Come one move it." So, prison had a thing called 'recess'?

A guard opened his cell and grabbed Jeff. He didn't dare to make a stupid stunt when he saw the man carry a taser gun. He stood still.

From outside and all that rambling, he could hear the guards "HEY! CALL THE AMBULANCE! DAMN THIS GUY LOOKS DEAD!" That brought Jeff's first smile since he got arrested.

Once outside, he had to hide his eyes from the sun. But God, he hates that disgusting material stuff called sunlight. It burns his poor eyes.

He hid in alley. Big mistake. He saw a dude with his posie talking. And from yours truly, Jeff himself.

"I want him. I want his ass. SO fat. Bring him to me. We are going to give this guy a proper welcome-"

"Uh boss…"

The man, a tall man with a bandana on his head, long curly hair, fat and has a golden tooth turned around and saw Jeff. Jeff tried to back away. Does he look that hot in orange?

He lifts his hands in a defensive way. "L-look I don't want trouble." Said as Jeff's bottom lip trembled from the nervousness.

"Guess you found it. Grab him boys." the posie's boss said with a menacing smile.

A/N: awww poor Jeff! Oops. Who is this person that bragged the asylum guys? oooh is this a cliffhanger? Love to hear your voice.

Nyk


End file.
